ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spyro the Dragon: Rebirth
Spyro the Dragon: Rebirth is an American adventure-fantasy-comedy video game series, serving as a reboot to the franchise, being developed by and published by since December TBDth, 2017. Synopsis Spyro is a young hero training to save the day. During his journey, he encounters numerous threats as he does his best to become a better hero. Video games #'' '' (2017) #''Spyro the Dragon: The Rogue Dragon'' (2019) # Characters Main *'Spyro the Dragon' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - a friendly and adventurous young dragon who wants to discover the reason why dragons are so feared and travels through Avalar to fight any threat he finds out. **'Sparx the Dragonfly' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a calm dragonfly who is Spyro's best friend and his voice of reason when his shenaningans are about to go wrong. Supporting *'Faunus' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a wise faun who mentors Spyro to change the fate of the TBD by TBD. *'Elena' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - an energetic teenage girl who finds out Spyro and helps him with his adventures by providing some TBD. *'Ember the Dragon' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - a nice young dragoness who, like Spyro, wants to free the Dragon Realms from Malefor's influence and joins him on his quest, while having a crush on him as well. *'Elora' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - Faunus' tough daughter who follows his footsteps to become a wise heroine and helps Spyro to face any kind of threats while he's unaware of her secret feelings for him. * *'Moneybags' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a wealthy and greedy bear who often fees Spyro to access several areas and sometimes abilities. * Antagonists *'Ripto' (voiced by David Kaye) - a short but aggressive Riptoc who wants to exterminate all the dragons and take control of all of the lands. **'Crush and Gulp' (voiced by Jim Cummings and Jess Harnell, respectively) - Ripto's dimwitted henchmen who often try to TBD. *'Red the Dragon' (voiced by adult-like) - a TBD rogue dragon who despises TBD. * *'Hunter the Cheetah' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a xenophobic but cowardly cheetah who acts as a friendly ally to Spyro, hiding his true hatred of dragons and wants to get rid of him, but often fails due to his cowardice, often having Bianca to do his dirty work. **'Bianca the Rabbit' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Hunter's beautiful yet vicious henchwoman and girlfriend who is a sorceress and uses her magic to take down anyone who opposes Hunter's ideas. *'Electronis the Great' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a mad Electroll who often gets mad due to Spyro's heroics and is TBD. * Trivia *While still a reboot to the series, the series mainly includes elements of the original series along with new characters and concepts. *On the teaser trailer for the reboot, Spyro ironizes that, aside from Faunus and Sparx, his other major allies are women, saying that "one treats me like a pet (Elena), the other wants to date me (Ember) and I'm not sure if the other wants to train or to also date me (Elora)", besides their names all starting with "E". * Category:Video games Category:Franchises Category:Activision Category:Toys for Bob Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas